


One Night

by Carlosaphina



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Drinking, Drunk characters, I Have Never Been Drunk, M/M, So IDK How It Actually Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlosaphina/pseuds/Carlosaphina
Summary: This is based off the prompt by alexisafanst on Tumblr:Julian goes to a medical conference. It’s so boring he gets drunk and marries a (equally drunk) cute doctor.Neither bother to get an annulment.A few months later, Julian is seriously injured and Starfleet contacts his next of kins…
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Julian Bashir/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	One Night

“Doctor,” Garak said to me, “there is a medical conference on one of your moons, is there not?” I nodded, “As you’ll be gone for a week is there anything I can do for you? Feed your cat, play your spy games, use your holodeck reservation for my own ‘games’?”

“Oh, I wasn’t thinking of attending it.”

“My dear doctor, not attend a medical conference? This is out of character, have you been replaced by a changeling again?”

“No, Garak,” I laughed, “I asked a couple of colleagues who attended about how it was. Most of them said it was boring.”

“Since when has a simple thing such as boredom stopped you from attending a science conference? Losing our naivety, are we?”

I narrowed my eyes playfully at his mocking tone. “I said think, didn’t I? That means my answer wasn’t definitive. I just gave it more thought, and I’m going.”

***

I had gotten Commander Sisko to approve of my leaving the station, packed my bags, double checked that I had all the things I needed. I counted all the things I needed and had packed in my head. Now all I have to do is attend the medical conference for the next week. Piece of cake.

***

“Hello” I was greeted by the computer at the entrance to the building in which the lectures would occur. “Identify yourself.”

“Julian Bashir, Doctor, Positioned on Deep Space Nine”

“Identity confirmed. You may proceed”

I walked into the building. Though it looked small on the outside, it was beautiful from within. It was built from a dull grey stone that glistened, and the ceiling contained a projection of the stars. I was too busy taking it all in to realize where I was walking “Umph” I crashed into someone.

“Oh my, I’m sorry Mr…” I was waiting for a name, as I lent my hand to him to help him up.

“Milo Jung. Call me Milo.” He looked up at me, holding my hand, “And you are?” 

Damn, he _was_ cute, I pulled him up “Um, Julian. Julian Bashir. You can call me Julian.” 

He smiled at me, “Hope I see you around.”

***

My friends weren’t lying when they said the conference was boring. I spent most of my free time at the bar that was less than 10 minutes from the conference hall. I spotted the cute guy across the bar. Milo was his name, wasn’t it? “Hey!” I called out, gesturing to get his attention. He turned my way and gave me a nod, walking in my direction.

***

This was a bad idea. Sure, Milo and I hit it off immediately but it’s my fourth time drinking, and first time drinking in a bar. I drank way too much, and my stomach is feeling the stress of this. 

“Hey ‘chu alright?” Milo asks as I groan. I don’t know how many drinks he’s had, but he sounds more together than I do. 

“No,” I groan, “‘scuse me. I’m gonna throw up.” I stumble to the bathroom, every step that lands properly feeling like a miracle. 

***

When I came out of the restroom, and walked back to my bar stool, I saw Milo somewhat keeled over. He looked like he drank too much, “How much did you drink?” I asked.

“Doesn’t matter. How ‘bout we do something fun? Let’s get married”

“Why?” I asked, feeling like I should have said something else.

“It’s gonna be fun,” Milo grinned.

“Ok then.”

***

“We want to get married,” Milo said to the computer.

“Voice Print.”

“Milo Joester”

“Julian Bashir.”

“Milo Joester of the USS Stonewall? Confirm or Decline”

“Uh-huh.”

“Julian Bashir of the Star Base DS9? Confirm or Decline.”

“Yeah.”

"You are officially married. Do you want a receipt of this marriage?"

"No."

"Watch us not remember this in the morning."

"M-huh."


End file.
